Story ohne Namen
by Marco06
Summary: AU.Eine was wäre wenn...Story.Harry Läuft im Alter von 5 Jahren weg von den Dursleys.Independant!Harry


Es war eine Sternenklare Nacht, die man vom Ligusterweg aus beobachten konnte.Die ganze Straße war mucksmäuschenstill, bis auf einen alten Mann mit einem langen weißen Bart und einer finster dreinblickenden Frau die sich lautstark vor dem sonst so gewöhnlichen Haus Nummer4 unterhielten. Die Bewohner des Hauses, Namentlich Petunia Dursley ihr Mann Vernon Dursley und ihr 1jähriger Sohn Dudley, legten größten Wert darauf, dass sie nach Außen hin dass Bild ein kleiner perfekten normalen Familie ausstrahlten. Wüssten sie dass sich grad so zwei ungewöhnliche Menschen vor ihrem Haus unterhalten würde ihr Blutdruck rapide auf eine lebensgefährlich Höhe steigen. Zum einen war da der alte Mann namens Albus Dumbledore, Chef einer Art Anti-Terror Einheit, dem Orden des Phönixes. Man könnte sich jetzt fragen welcher nicht mehr ganz nüchterne Vollidiot benennt eine Kampfeinheit nach einer Märchenfigur, tja Dumbledore war nicht betrunken als er sich den Namen ausdachte, er stand auch nicht unter dem Einfluss irgendwelcher Drogen, er hat seine persönliche kleine Kampfeinheit, die mehr Müllmännern glich als ihnen einer Kampfeinheit, einfach nach seinem Haustier einem roten Phönix namens Fawkes benannt. Phönixe kann man bekanntlich nicht im nächsten Aldi kaufen, wo die ganze nichtmagische Bevölkerung rummlascht. Nur Zauberer konnten sich welche kaufen. Und auch nicht irgendwelche Zaubere haben einen Phönix im Wohnzimmer stehen nur welche die sich auskennen wie man sich welche besorgen kann. Und Dumbledore kannte sich aus immerhin ist er der Schuleiter von Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, einer der größten Zauberer der Gegenwart und wie bereits erwähnt Chef vom Bratthuhnorden. Die Frau war Minerva Mcgonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Mitglied vom Orden.

"Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der heutige Tag als DER-HARRY-POTTER-TAG in die Geschichte eingehen würde und bald jedes Kind seinen Namen kennen würde"

"Ja eben deswegen sollten wir versuchen ihn von dem Ruhm abzuschotten, ihm eine normale Kindheit zu geben."

In Wirklichkeit sah es in Albus Dumbledore ganz anders aus. Er wollte dem kleinen Harry keinen Gefallen tun, nein ganz und gar nicht eigentlich dachte er nur an sich Geld positive Schlagzeilen und Ruhm, SEINEN Ruhm. Könnte man Gedankenlesen würde man auf solch einen Gedanken stoßen. _Umso weniger Ruhm das kleine Blag bekommt, umso_ _mehr bekomme ich. _Oder vielleicht solch einen: _Ich werde sein Held sein, wenn ich ihn aus seiner ganz persönlichen Hölle auf Erden hole. Dann hätte ich eine weitere wichtige Marionette in meiner Sammlung._Denn der Ligusterweg 4 würde ganz bestimmt die Hölle für den kleinen 1Jahre alten Harry werden, über dessen Zukunft Albus und Minerva gerade diskutierten. _Wofür gibt es denn _

_Hass-Mich-Zauber_,dachte sich Dumbledore. Nach dem Voldemort Harrys Elternumgebracht hatte und beidem Versuch ihn umzubringen gescheitert war blieb nun die Frage offen, wo Harry den nun leben solle. Entweder bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante den pingeligen, neugierigen und muggelingen(nichtmagischen) normalo Nachbarn von Nebenahn? Oder bei irgendeiner Zauberfamilie die mit Freude Harry aufnehmen würden und ihn von Anfang an mit Magie erziehen würde? Da viel die Entscheidung Albus aber reichlich einfach: umso unselbständiger, weniger mit Magie erprobt und schlechter Harrys Kindheit war umso besser für Albus. Minerva aber wollte nur das Beste für den Jungen und ihn von Anfang an bei einer netten Zauberfamilie wie z.b. den Tonks oder den Bones abgeben. Minerva Mcgonagall war manchmal echt nervig, sie stellte immer so viele Fragen, wollte alles ganz genau wissen und wollte immer nur das Beste für die Menschen. Sie war einfach ein bisschen zu Hufflepufmäßig. „_Wieso soll er den nicht mit Magie aufwachsen? Geht es ihm hier den auch wirklich gut? Das Verhältnis seiner Mutter und Tante war doch nie so besonders gut_! _Wieso soll er den nicht_ mit Magie aufwachsen"„Sie war nicht dumm immerhin war sie Kopf eines der 4 Häuser ihn in die man ihn Hogwarts eingeteilt werden konnte. Das mit Abstand am weitesten schlimmste an ihr jedoch waren ihre Moralvorstellungen, vielleicht dachte sie SIE wäre Mutter Theresa persönlich. Gerade wollte sie wieder irgendein Argument vortragen als ein tiefes Brummen sie davon abhielt. _Puh zum Glück lange hätte ich ihrer Fragerei nicht mehr standgehalten. _Der Lärm schwoll zu einem Dröhnen an, und als sie beide zum Himmel blickten- sahen sie ein riesiges Motorrad aus den Lüften stürzen und genau auf der Straße vor ihnen landen. Die flugtauglich gezauberte nachtschwarze Harley Davidson wurde abgestellt und ein übergroßer, riesiger Man mit dem kleinen Harry Potter im Arm gesellte sich zu ihnen.

"Hallo Prof. Dumbledore, Sir. Hab alles erledigt hier ist der kleine Harry. Als ich bei ihm zu Hause ankam war das Haus zerstört, seine Eltern tot aber der kleine Racker hat tief und fest geschlafen."

"Ah Hagrid schön das du da bist. Keine Probleme? Das ist gut.Dan leg ihn mal dort vor Tür ab und leg bitte auch noch diesem Brief dazu." ,sagte Dumbledore und reichte ihm einen Brief mit dem Hogwartssiegel.

_Argh!Schade dass das Blag nicht abgestürzt ist. Sonst ist dieser übergroße Dummkopf doch so kaputtmacherisch!_

"Und ich sage du machst einen Fehler ihn bei diesen Menschen abzugeben."

"Minerva, er wird hier aufwachsen und jetzt ist Schluss mit dem Gezeter!"

Wieder wurde Mconagall unterbrochen diesmal durch einen schluchzenden Hagrid, der den kleinen Harry anscheinend lieb gewonnen hatte und den Abschied nicht so einfach verkraften konnte. _Und alle sagen ich wäre immer emotional l! Mein Gott dieser Volltrottel. Verdammt, was soll man nur dazu sagen jetzt heult der auch noch wie ein kleines Kind!_

In diese Gedanken weihte der Schuleiter Hagrid jedoch nicht ein sonder redete beruhigen auf ihn ein "Ist ja gut Hagrid, es ist doch kein Abschied für immer."

"Wo hast du eigentlich dieses schöne Motorrad her?", versuchte Minerva Hagrid abzulenken. "Schnief hmhm h-h-ab e-es v-on dem j-ungen S-irius

Schnief Black geliehen. ",schniefte Hagrid.

Nach einiger Zeit, ein paar beruhigenden Wörtern und ein paar mit Beruhigungsmitteln vollgestopfte Zitronenbonbons für Hagrid später:

"Ok dann lasst uns gehen. ",befahl Dumbledore . Und mit zwei Plopps und dem Geräusch einer sich entfernenden Harley war der Ligusterweg wieder still.


End file.
